Finale
Finale is the thirteenth and final episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on May 9, 2016. It is the one hundred-and-fourth and final episode overall, being the series finale. Synopsis On the day of Tim and Stephanie's wedding, the Joker leads his army of supervillains and kidnap Stephanie. Bruce, Tim, Damien, Barry, Diana, Kate, Barbara, Dick, Clark, Gordon, Maggie, Ryder, and Allen band together to stop the villains from killing all of Gotham. Plot Part 1 (8:30-10:00) Tim and Stephanie's wedding day has finally arrived. Gordon, Dick, Barbara, and Kate have come to town, while everyone gets ready. Kate, Maggie, and Barbara help Stephanie get ready as they discuss her finally getting married. Bruce, Damien, and Barry get Tim prepared as he realizes that after over four years of a rocky relationship, he can finally be married. Jimmy reveals to Gordon that he feels like he shouldn't be entering a relationship with Lois since Clark could come back at any time. As Stephanie walks down the alter, Tim realizes how beautiful she looks. Meanwhile, in the Joker's hideout, he tells Harley that she can either finally get her revenge on the heroes and join his crusade, or refuse to work with him and live as his slave. Harley reluctantly helps him. Tim and Stephanie say their vows. Joker and Harley blow up the first 50 floors of the Max Prison, with the 52nd being where Hall H is, and the 51st acting as a cushion. Tim and Stephanie say I Do as everyone cheers. However, suddenly, a hole in the roof appears and a man is there. Diana prepares to fight until they see it is Clark. Lois runs up and reunites with him. He reveals that he was finally able to end his Kryptonite disease by going to the Fortress of Solitude and interacting with Kelex, an AI from Krypton. The Joker leads his other nine supervillains to New York City, where they enter a diner and kill everyone except the waitress. She is revealed to be Poison Ivy, who went to start a normal life after she was resurrected. The Joker asks her to join their team of villains to end all of the heroes and the entire city. Ivy realizes her boss will blame her for what happened and leaves the building. The other workers think they can escape until the Joker sets the entire kitchen on fire, burning them alive. At the wedding reception, everyone celebrates as Barry and Iris congratulate them on finally getting married. However, suddenly the doors are blown off as the Joker and all of his villains arrive on scene. They kidnap Stephanie after knocking Diana and even Clark unconscious with their Kryptonite weapons. They leave the building as all of the heroes retreat. At the mansion, Bruce, Tim, Diana, Barry, Damien, Clark, Kate, Barbara, and Dick prepare to get into their suits to find where all of the villains are hiding. Gordon, Maggie, Ryder, and Allen want to help, too. Bruce agrees as they will need all of the manpower as they can get. However, at that moment, Wally arrives and apologizes to Damien for the way he acted. Wally reveals that something happened to him while he was in Central City, he gained superspeed. Damien is excited that Wally can fight alongside him now. In the Bat-cave, they discover that the villains and Stephanie have cleared out an entire Business building. Bruce realizes they will need an army of people to send in first to clear out the halls to figure out where everyone is. They look over at the assassins from the former League of Assassins. Gordon tells them they have no order if Ra's al Ghul is not there. However, at that moment he appears. Bruce tells him he thought he was dead. However, he reveals that just as he was about to die, one of his followers put him in the Lazarus Pit, which resurrected him but quit working afterward. Ra's forces his assassins into submission as they agree to help. Part 2 (10:00-11:00) The heroes, cops, Ra's, and his assassins arrive at the building. Ra's leads his followers inside where they are immediately attacked by Joker's goons. However, they are all taken out. Mad Hatter and Man-Bat are on the second floor, and Man-Bat manages to kill several of the assassins, before they kill him and Mad Hatter. Bruce tells them not to kill, though Ra's tells him it is the only way. A fight breaks out between the two just as Poison Ivy appears and kills Ra's, for the final time. The assassins turn on the heroes though they are all killed by the Joker, who wants to kill the heroes himself, before escaping to the roof. Everybody splits up, Bruce goes to the roof to face off against the Joker himself, the other superheroes find the major, threatening villains (Harley, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Bane, and Medusa), while the cops find Riddler and James Jr. The cops discover the Riddler has turned the tables, he wants to be able to escape freely and live a normal life in Coast City, or if they don't let him, he'll kill James Jr. Gordon lets him escape and reunites with James, Jr. However, Maggie and Ryder corner Riddler in the middle of a hallway and he is arrested. Diana, Clark, and Barry first find Harley and Two-Face reuniting in a room. Two-Face nearly kills Barry, though Clark knocks him unconscious. Diana almost gets Harley to become fully human again, but she snaps back. Killer Croc and Bane corner Dick, Tim, and Barbara but Bane is arrested by Allen and Gordon. Killer Croc escapes through the sewers but is found by Maggie and Ryder and is arrested. Tim finds Stephanie and leaves the building with her. Kate, Damien, and Wally are found by Poison Ivy and Medusa. However, Kate is almost killed by Medusa, but Damien and Wally save her. Ivy is knocked unconscious by Wally and the two villains are taken away. Harley tries to escape but Barry gets her back. Bruce gets to the roof where he finds the Joker. The Joker tells him that he knows he won't kill him. Allen sees this and shoots the Joker, who almost falls off, but Bruce grabs his arm. The Joker smiles and tells he will never get rid of him. However, Bruce tells him it is the only way and lets the Joker fall several stories. Harley sees and races down to the ground where she finds him dead. Diana tells Harley that everything she loves is gone. Harley suddenly stands up and, in a normal voice, apologizes and realizes what she is wearing. Diana smiles as Harleen Quinzel returns to life. Bruce, Quinzel, and Allen stand in front of a large prison, where it is just Two-Face, Riddler, and James Jr. They realize that they are the only people who have been here since the beginning, when Bruce first began. Ivy, Medusa, Croc, and Bane, are being held in a different room. At the mansion, Bruce, Diana, Barry, Clark, Damien, Wally, Tim, Stephanie, Kate, Dick, Barbara, Allen, Maggie, Ryder, Gordon, Quinzel, Lois, Jimmy, and Alfred have a party to celebrate their victory and the end of the eight years of Batman, with Bruce finally retiring and Tim and Stephanie leaving town to live a normal life, same as Damien and Wally, though they will still live in the mansion. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Maggie Geha as[[Pamela Isley| Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy]] *Zen Gesner as Jim Gordon *Alexander Gould as''' Dick Grayson/Robin' *Tom Hardy as[[Victor Payne| '''Victor Payne/Bane']] *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Diana Maldaur as Leslie Thompkins/Medusa *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Candice Patton as Iris West *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Guest Starring Trivia *This episode achieved 20.62 million U.S. live viewers. * All main cast members appear in this episode. This episode also credits several guest stars and former main cast members as "starring". Also, this episode credits 31 actors and actresses as "starring", the highest for the series. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 83% on Rotten Tomatoes, an 85 out of 100 on Metacritic, and an 9.6/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V. *This is a special two-and-a-half-hour episode, it's running time being 110 minutes, with 40 minutes of commercials. The episode began at 8:30 and finished at 11:00. *This is the final episode of the series.